Life Unexpected
by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
Summary: It's funny how one, small inconvience can change your life.
1. For The Most Beautiful Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

You know life really sucks. When you dissect each part of life you realize how shitty it really is. You end up the same way you start out; in diapers with no teeth or hair. People peg me a pessimist, but really I'm just realistic.

I work a minimum wage job at Starbucks. For what? So I can support myself in some shitty apartment, because I was kicked out on my eighteenth birthday. I hate birthdays now. It's really just like you're celebrating a year closer to death. That's not really something I want to celebrate.

I hate everything. When your parents consider you worthless, what's left to believe? If your own parents can't stand you, what the fuck are you supposed to do? Because my family was my life, and now I don't have one. Why? Because they found out I was gay. I got that whole 'You're going through a phase' thing. When I told them I had known I was gay since I was a kid I got the whole 'You're not a child of God' thing, and then I got a slap in the face. Yeah, because that's going to snap me out of it.

After that I told my girlfriend, at the time, what had happened and she admitted to cheating on me. So at that point, I had no family, no home, and no girlfriend. I had always thought that there was a possibility that she could have been cheating, but you never want to believe that the person you love is doing that to you. That's what love does though, it blinds people. It blinds you like the darkness without a light switch.

So I'm here, at Starbucks, 7 days a week. I could have gone to college. I could have had it all. Now, I have nothing.

"Earth to Jade."

"What?"

"Are you okay? You were staring hardcore."

"Tori, don't use the word hardcore. You're a small, Spanish girl. Just don't."

"Just because you're all punk-rock doesn't mean you have to judge."

"But it's just so easy."

It's five at night. The mad rush begins.

* * *

"God, my feet are killing me. I swear they never stop." It's true. I work all day, and the customers never stop. You would think there would be the morning rush, and the five o'clock rush, but no, it's nonstop.

I heard the front door open a jolt of red obscured my vision. Her hair was like a rush of color in this dim place. She's beautiful.

**Cat's POV:**

School sucks. Actually, I didn't mind high school, and I guess college isn't really that bad. I'm just tired all the time. If I'm not at school, I'm at Starbucks getting coffee so I can go home and study all night long. I have no life. I actually want a job, but I have no time, and with my parents paying for my college, I don't need one. I begged, and begged them not to pay, but they feel the need to flaunt their money around, so they insisted. My parents are upper class. Upper class people are already annoying enough, but my parents take it so the extreme. They have fancy dinners every weekend, and brag about how their daughter goes to one of the best colleges in the world. It's stupid, and it's annoying. I will never be like them.

I act like an average person. I have saving accounts from past, high-school jobs that I'm living off of. I do absolutely nothing, but buy coffee, food, and new clothes. Most of the time though, it's just coffee and food.

Speaking of coffee, I need some. Every day, on my way back from class I usually go to Starbucks. I buy the biggest coffee they have so I can stay up to four in the morning studying. I walked to my usual Starbucks, but it's closed down. I don't know how a place can close up from one hour to the next, but I guess that's California for you.

I walked a few blocks down to the closest Starbucks.

"God, my feet are killing me. I swear they never stop." A girl with pitch black hair with a few blue streaks running through it said.

I walked up to the counter. There was a bunch of employee's sitting around. Don't all jump up at once to do your job.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The girl with black hair asked.

She's beautiful. Her skin is pale against her dark hair, and her nails are painted black. She's wearing all black, except for her dark green apron.

"I uhm." I struggled to find my words. "I just need and extra-large coffee, black."

"Your name?"

"Cat." She gave me a small smile and wrote down something on my cup. I can't come here anymore. She makes me nervous.

A bell sounded letting me know my drink was ready as I paid for it and walked back out into the warm, California air.

* * *

I've been studying for hours. My books are all scattered about in an unorganized form. For me, unorganized is organized. It's just easier that way. I have a headache now. It's almost 3 in the morning. I think I'll stop for tonight.

I grabbed my coffee finishing the last of it and playing with the little sleeve you put on it when it's too hot. I spun it around in my hands stopping to look at the writing in black sharpie on the cup. I can't believe I hadn't noticed that before. It's obviously longer than my name. How could I have not seen it? It's the cutest thing I think that anyone has ever done for me.

_For the most beautiful girl I've seen all day._

* * *

**So, I'm trying another story. Surprise, surprise. My Cade obsession continues. I like where I'm going with this, because this has nothing to do with their usual school. They're older and it's just good. Not a lot of people do these.**

**Please review.**


	2. I Slept With The Red Head

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**xHeSaidSheSaidx – omg I haven't heard from you in a while. Glad you liked it.**

**& thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

I can't stop thinking about the girl from yesterday. She said her name was Cat, but it had to be a nickname. Although, there is something very cat-like about her. Maybe it was her eyes. Her eyes were so big and inviting. They were brown, which I found to be extremely weird. Never had I seen such enticing brown eyes. Her hair was stunning. It was bright red. Not like an orangeish red, but more like crayon red with a hint of pink to it. It had to have been dyed, but it went so well with her tan skin.

"You always look so deep in thought."

"That's because I am always deep in thought."

"What is there to possibly think about that deeply all the time?" Tori is like a never ending book of questions. If she were to write a book it'd be filled with nothing but questions. Never answers.

"Did you see that girl yesterday right before closing?"

"There were a lot of girls right before closing."

"Don't be a smart-ass. The girl with the red hair."

"Oh yeah. Is she your new found love?"

"Shut up, I'll never fall in love again. She was just…" I contemplated my choice of words. I could call her beautiful, but then Tori would be totally convinced that I would fall in love with her. I could call her pretty, but that's like calling ice cream just okay. Or I could just go with the whatever answer. "Hot. She was hot."

Suddenly, I saw a rush of red pass by the outside window. My eyes locked on her face and I knew it was her.

"Uhm, listen Tori. Do you mind if I leave like right now?" I don't know why, but I feel like if I saw her again something might go wrong. She obviously knows what I wrote on her cup, and the second interaction is always the most awkward.

"Yeah, sure. But why?" At that moment the front door opened and she walked in. "Oh, that's why. On second thought; you can't. You have to stay."

She walked into the back leaving me up front all alone. I kept my head down as she approached the counter.

"How can I help you?"

"What you wrote yesterday was really sweet." This is only the second time I've heard her voice speak a sentence and it's like heaven. Her voice is soft, and smooth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lifted my head up and instantly our eyes locked.

"You do." She smiled and when she smiled there was a dimple in her left cheek.

"Is there something I could get you or?"

"Same as yesterday." I walked away to get it for her and she leaned onto the counter. "What's your name?"

"Jade."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Just staying here till close."

"You can't get off early?" She took her coffee from my hand and exchanged it with money.

"No, I'm the only one working tonight."

"No she's not. Hi, I'm Tori." I will kill this girl. "You can go Jade. I got it."

I glared at Tori before looking over to Cat who had a pleasing smile on her face.

"Okay, I just have to get my stuff."

I walked into the back getting ready to have a panic attack. I don't even know this girl. What if she's secretly a murderer or something? Okay, that's probably over the top. She's like four feet tall. I like murderers though. They're so complex.

"I'm ready. I guess."

"She's really negative, so don't mind her."

"Thanks Tori. I love you too."

Cat and I walked out into the warm California air. For the month of April it's pretty hot out.

"So, what's your real name?" I couldn't help but be a bit curious.

"Caterina."

"Is that Italian?" Oh God, if it's Italian she can have my children. Not really, because that's like impossible, but you know.

"Yeah, it's just so old fashioned so everyone calls me Cat."

"I had a cat once."

"What happened to it?"

"I don't really know." Man, do I miss that cat.

"That really sucks, I guess."

"Whatever. So what are we going to do? I don't even know you."

"But you came anyway. Because I'm the most beautiful girl you've seen all day." She said it as if it was the greatest thing she had ever heard. It's cute that she found it so sweet, but all I need is for this chick to let it go to her head.

"That is true. I need a drink though."

"I love water." She said it so absentmindedly that I'm not even sure she realized she said it.

"No, not that kind of drink."

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

"So you do this every night? You don't go out?"

"No, school comes first."

"Wow, you're soooooooooo lucky." She stood up, but fell right back down onto the couch.

"Maybe you should stop drinking." I pried the glass bottle out of her hands and took a sip of it myself. Alcohol is disgusting and I don't understand how people drink it. One sip and I wish I just hadn't.

"I'm fine!" She stood up again and held herself up against the wall. "I just want to party!"

Maybe hanging out with this girl wasn't such a good idea. "I think you should go to sleep."

"Okay, see you later." She stumbled pass me and into my kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." She pointed to the door lazily.

"I don't really think you should go. Maybe you should just stay here." The words slipped past my lips before I could even register what I had said. I'm inviting some girl, I don't know, to sleep at my house. It's bad enough I invited her over. Now she's drunk. Good going, Cat.

"That's a plan." She slurred her words, but for some reason I felt like she's been worse off before.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my bedroom. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, no. I'll sleep in the bathroom." She chuckled and tried to walk past me but she couldn't. You could tell that she was stronger than me, but I guess just not in this state.

"No, you can sleep in here. It's fine." I pushed her over to the bed and sat her down. "Just don't throw up on my sheets."

"I will try not to."

"Thanks." It's the thought that counts, I suppose. I kneeled down to take off her boots and put them next to the night stand.

"Hey Cat."

"What?" I stood up again flexing my arms above my head. I'm so stressed it's ridiculous.

"I just want to do something." She tried to stand up, but I was too close to her. Our bodies were touching and if I wasn't standing there I think she would have fallen over.

"What do you want to do?"

"Just be very quiet." Her whisper was slurred but she slowly brought her lips closer to mine.

I could taste the alcohol on her lips and for someone who was drunk she was still very soft and sweet. I pulled away, but she had my bottom lip in between her teeth and she pulled on it making me crash my lips back into hers. She sat herself on the bed and kept our lips connected. You'd think I was the drunk one. My better judgment isn't so good right now, but for some reason I don't care.

She pulled me on top of her, but quickly rolled us over so she was on top. The back of my knees were on the edge of the bed and the rest of my legs were hanging off. I began to swing them. It's something I do when I'm nervous.

"Move back." I followed her command as if I was a dog or something. I scooted myself back until my head hit my pillow. All the while she stayed in the same position kissing every part of me that moved up.

"Maybe we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Just be very quiet." She repeated her words from earlier as she kissed the exposed skin from where my t-shirt had ridden up.

"No, no. I don't really think we should do this." I sat up quickly and her light eyes met mine. I hadn't noticed until now how light her eyes were and they were inviting. "What the hell."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and I brought her down on top of me. Her hands went to my waist while the rest of her pressed into me. She ran her hands slowly under my t-shirt. Her fingers went on a trail up my sides taking my shirt with her. I arched my back so she could take it off easier. She kissed down my chest and wrapped her arms around my back and unclasped my bra.

She brought her mouth back up to mine in a heated kiss that I never wanted to stop. It was gentle, yet it was rough at the same time. I sat up slightly, not breaking the kiss except for when I pulled her shirt over her head. She pushed me back into a laying position and spread my legs apart with her knee. She touched it to my center gently and I bucked my hips down onto her involuntarily. I moved my hands down to my sweat pants and started tugging them down in hopes that she'd get the hint and take them off. She did. She slowly pulled them down while her fingertips brushed along my legs leaving trails of goose bumps in their wake.

I wrapped my hands around her back and unclasped her bra. I threw it to the side and she pressed her upper body down onto mine. Skin to skin. I guess this about as intimate as it gets when you're about to have sex with someone you don't even know.

She kissed me again and I deepened it shortly after. Her tongue battled with mine, but eventually she won. I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down with her underwear as she kicked them off the rest of the way. She slipped her fingers into mine and I'm not even sure if she pulled them down or ripped them off.

She brought a hand down to my center and placed her thumb over my clit. My hips jolted down without me even thinking about it, as I tried to increase the friction. She slowly slid two fingers inside me.

"You're so wet." Those are the only words she's spoken since she's told me to be quiet.

I have no response except a loud moan that was quickly swallowed up by her mouth.

She quickly began to move in and out faster than she had been. Each time she went deeper and each time it became harder. I dug my nails into her shoulders each time she pushed inside of me.

She wouldn't look at me. It was like she wanted to do this, but part of her didn't. I grabbed her face and turned it so our eyes were connected. They were black as opposed to how they were once light blue and it confused me. I had never seen someone's eyes so black and filled with lust. I didn't know whether to be scared or find it sexy.

With her last few thrusts inside me I felt my orgasm approach and it overtook me. I felt my walls clench around her fingers and my nails dug deeper into her body. My muscles clenched and unclenched for what seemed like forever until I finally started to calm down and she pulled out of me slowly.

I guess there's no going back now.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place with a migraine that couldn't be taken away with just two aspirin. It was chilly and I heard an air conditioner running somewhere. I had a sheet wrapped around my waist and the bed smelled like strawberry and vanilla.

I tried to pick up my head, but I failed miserably. It felt like someone took an icepick and began to whack my skull. This is why I don't drink all the time, because when I do I get hangovers like this. I shifted my body so I was lying on my side and I was met with a pool of red. Her hair was spread out and she had a blanket wrapped around her. She looked peaceful and sweet. She looked beautiful.

It suddenly dawned on me what happened last night and I didn't want to stick around for the awkward talk. I climbed out of her bed slowly so I wouldn't wake her and found my clothes as quickly as possible. I almost fell like twenty times in the process, but thankfully I didn't.

I grabbed my boots and made my way out of her apartment door. The sun hit my eyes and it felt like they were burned out. Of all days for me to not have sunglasses on me.

I will never drink again.

I walked into work and Tori immediately bombarded me with questions that I dismissed with a grunt and a nod. I slouched down onto the counter and held my head in my hands.

"Tori, I can't work today. I could barely even walk here."

"Yeah, I was gonna say you looked a bit rough, but I didn't want to piss you off."

"Gee, thanks."

"So, what happened with the red head?" This is like the tenth time she's asked me this.

"I slept with her." I figured it was time to finally answer her.

"You slept with the red head?" I glanced up at her face and she had a look of shock cast upon her.

"I slept with the red head."

* * *

**OKAY SO I REALLLLLLLLLLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**Review.**


	3. I Like Some Things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I woke up to no one. I guess that's kind of to be expected when you sleep with someone you don't know, but sometimes you just hope that they're there. They never are though.

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself. I knew she wouldn't be here when I woke up. She doesn't exactly look like the type of person to stick around.

I crawled out of bed and got into the shower. I tried to scrub away the feeling of her, but it just stayed. I could still feel every place she touched. It was like she was imprinted onto my skin.

I let the hot water practically burn my back and then I decided it was time to get out.

I slipped on some leggings and a large t-shirt and made my way to school. I don't think I'll be stopping to get coffee today.

**Jade's POV:**

"So, you just left her? You're one of _those_ people?"

"I'm not one of _those _people. I've never had a one night stand. It just kind of happened. I didn't want to have that awkward talk."

"So, you're one of those people?"

"Fine. I guess I'm one of those people. Whatever." It suddenly dawned on me that if she came in her it would be ten times more awkward than it would have been this morning. "What if she comes in here? Tori, you'll have to take care of her. I can't do it."

"You will fix your own problems." She walked closer. "Got it?" She screamed it loudly right in my ear making my head throb uncontrollably.

"Fuck," I groaned out as I held my head. "I'm taking a sick day. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I contemplated my whole class about whether or not to go get coffee. I want to see her, but at the same time I don't want to seem like the clingy one night stand. Really though, I could be like a normal girl and not have feelings and still go upon my daily routine like nothing happened. Sure, let's go with that.

I walked into Starbucks and I didn't see her like I had the past two times. Instead her friend was there.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"Uhm yeah. Extra-large, black."

She went off to get me my coffee and came back talking about something I wasn't paying attention to.

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry. I was zoned out."

"Jade. You're here for Jade."

"She told you?" Great, so now I'm going to be known as the whore of California. Well, I'm sure there are worse whores in California, but still. I'm not even really a whore.

"We're friends, of course she told me."

"Great."

"Look, my friend Andre is having a party tonight. I'll invite Jade, and you show up."

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

"Because I feel like somehow I do."

She wrote down her friends address on a napkin. Great, so now I look like a pathetic, one night stand stalker. This is great.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"I'm definitely not drinking tonight."

"I don't expect you to. Not after how you were this morning."

"Why do I even have to go? I don't feel like it."

"Because you need to. It'll be good for you. I think."

"What do you mean you think?"

"I mean, you should really just go get dressed and hurry up!" She said it all in one breath. She's been acting really weird. Then again, it's Tori. When is she not weird?

"Jade, get the door."

"Hey Tori! Get the door!" I'm no one's maid.

Tori practically ran to the door and when it opened all my questions had been answered. That's why she's been acting so weird. She set me up.

I stood up from the couch, hoping to go unnoticed, and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down, in hopes to calm myself. It didn't help.

"Hey where's Jade?" I heard Tori's voice come from the other room.

"Kitchen." Thanks Andre.

"Hey Jade, there's someone here t—"

"You fucking set me up."

"For good reason. I hope."

"You're lucky I got over my temptation of wanting to bash your head in. Although, it's coming back at the moment!"

"Let's not let it come back at all!"

"What is she doing here?" I said it through clenched teeth. I backed Tori into the corner of the kitchen.

"She came into work, and I invited her. Please don't punch me."

"I should strangle you, is what I should do."

"Please, please, don't do that either."

I hated Tori when I started work with her, years ago. Just recently did I decide to give her a chance and stop the death glares. Now I wish I hadn't.

"Tell her to leave." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think maybe, you guys could be good friends."

"I don't want to be friends!"

"Hey Tori. Where's.. Oh." Cat's voice filled my ears and it was like a long awaited fix. Her voice is high-pitched, but not annoying. It's soothing.

I pulled myself away from Tori. "Hey." I rubbed the back of my neck. I need to get away from this awkward tension. I'd avoided it this long.

"So, uhm. Jade you already know Cat. Have fun!" She slipped out from behind me and ran into the living room.

"Hey," I said again, awkwardly.

"I think I'm just going to go home."

She began to walk away, but I grabbed her arm quickly. Her skin was soft. It was just as soft as last night.

"You should stay. Have a drink."

"I don't drink."

"You mean, you didn't drink with me last night?"

"Nope. I took a sip and wanted to puke after."

It suddenly dawned on me that I really can't remember anything except for sleeping with her last night.

"Oh, well in the case, I think I'll get a drink. God knows I need one."

I picked up a cup and poured myself a cup of Vodka and cranberry. Another hand grasped itself around the cup and it was pulled from my hand before I even had a chance to take a sip.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink tonight. The way you were last night, was a little much. I think you're good for a while." Her words were sincere, but she tried to play them off as just someone not wanting to take care of someone else.

"It's hot in here." We said it at the same time and laughed awkwardly.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled a small smile, but it was still held meaning.

I don't know Cat, but I do in an odd way. I know nothing about her life, or her background, but I know a lot about her personality. She's different. She's sweet. It's like when she talks she means her words. It's like she cares for people. She's the complete opposite of me.

"It was so hot in there, and it's so hot out here too."

"I know. It's not normally this hot in Los Angeles in April."

"Have you lived here long?"

I shoved my hands into my jean pockets. It's something I always do when I feel uncomfortable, because if I don't I'll play with my fingers and that really lets everyone know that I'm uncomfortable.

"I have, my whole life. Have you?"

"Yeah. Well, I've gone back and forth between here and New York."

"You're a real city girl then."

"I want to move it Italy though. It's my dream. Well, my dream is to visit, but if I can live there, then that'd be great." I wasn't looking at her, although I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I hope it comes true." I mean that sincerely. A nice girl like her deserves to have her dreams come true.

"Why did you leave?" She paused, waiting for me to answer, but I never did. "This morning. Why did you leave this morning?"

I guess it'd only be right for me to answer this girl's questions. She probably woke up expecting to see someone.

"Because I wanted to avoid that whole morning after awkwardness."

"But you didn't really avoid anything awkward, because here I am."

"That's true."

"Can I ask you something else?" She sounded as if she was far away, in another world. It was as if she didn't want to feel right now, she just wanted to know.

"Sure."

"Why did you tell me to be quiet last night?" I didn't answer her. "Why wasn't I allowed to talk?" She whispered it, as if I had just told her to be quiet now.

"Talking makes things intimate." I paused but decided to go on. "So does kissing."

"But you kissed me last night."

"I know, and I shouldn't have." It's true. I really shouldn't have kissed her. I really shouldn't have even had sex with her at all, but you know, my better judgment was out the window. Kissing and talking during sex make it more intimate. It's bad enough I did one of them.

"It's really my fault. I was sober. I should have stopped you."

"You didn't though. Why?"

"I don't know, personal reasons, I guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. You don't care."

"You're right. I don't. So you should take this moment of me being considerate and talk about your problems."

"Go fuck yourself." She began to walk faster.

"Wait, Cat. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. I'll go to a different Starbucks. I won't talk to your friend. Last night never even happened."

There was a clap of thunder followed by a strike of lightening. It began to down pour. In seconds Cat and I were soaked. Talk about it raining cats and dogs. It's more like raining elephants and lions.

We had walked so far that we ended up in front of her apartment. I didn't realize that her and Andre lived so close to one another. At least now when she forgave me I could go inside and get warm clothes.

This just shows how much I don't care, because all I can think about is getting warm when I should be making this girl feel better.

"Let's just be friends!" I had to shout it over the loud down pour.

"Let's just act like we never met!" It's a shame that I don't even know this girl, but yet I feel like I couldn't just let her walk out of my life. I hate actually liking people. I mean there are things I hate and hating all things would make me too predictable, so I do love and like something's. Not all things, just some.

"Let's just start over!"

"Hi, I'm Cat. I want some coffee!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi, I'm Jade. I'm drunk!"

"Wanna have sex?"

"Fuck yes, I do."

"Well too bad, because I'm not a fucking pushover." She began to cry. You think I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her tears and the rain, but I really can, all too well.

I took a few careful steps up to her. "I'm sorry!" If someone was watching us they probably think that we're extremely weird. I took a few more steps until I was directly in front of her. "Let's just be friends."

"Do you want to come in for coffee?"

"I love coffee."

See, I do love some things.

* * *

**Okay, I wasn't too fond of this, but it's more or less filler. The next chapter will be what happens after she invites her in. Once again, I hate cramming things together, so.**

**Carry on with your reviewing.**


	4. You're That Jade?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**So, i really appreciate everyone that reviews, but i feel like i keep getting less and less reviews. I don't want to write and publish if you guys aren't interested. **

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

"Here's some sweats and stuff. I figure that you don't want to stay in those wet clothes. The bathroom is the third door on the right."

"Thank you." She took them from me and hurried down the hall.

I can't believe I'm doing this again. First, I let the girl fuck me over, literally. Now, she's back at my house, wearing my stuff. This better not be a repeat of the other night.

I began getting changed and I heard my bedroom door creak open. I held my shirt over my exposed torso and faced her.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were still getting dressed."

She began to walk out, but I quickly threw my shirt on. "It's fine. Nothing you haven't seen before. Coffee?"

"Black."

"Oh, at least we have something in common."

I smirked at that thought. I know nothing about her, or her background, but yet I feel like I do. She's probably had it hard, but she doesn't care about anything or anyone. We're complete opposites.

"I think we both agree that the sex was really good the other night."

"I've had better." I laughed knowing well that it was a lie. She could have been almost passed out and it still would have been good.

"Yeah, okay." She rolled her eyes as I handed her a cup of coffee. She propped herself up against the fridge and I leaned against the counter. "That wasn't like your first time or anything right?" I saw the scared look in her eyes as if she could have done something that extreme.

"No, I'm twenty years old, not twelve."

"Well sorry. You just kind of look so innocent right now." Her voice trailed off like she kind of liked the idea of me being innocent. I felt heat rush to my stomach.

"Why Jade? Was that your first time?" I teased her already knowing the answer.

"No, shut up. It was the best though."

"Why do I have a feeling that you don't admit things like that often?"

"Because I don't. So shut up." I went to speak, but she continued before I could. "What's your deal anyway? Are you even gay? It certainly doesn't seem like it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Where have I heard that before?" She pressed a finger against her temple as if trying to think extremely hard. I don't even know what she's talking about. "But uhm, yeah. What are you?"

"I am a girl." She glared at me. "Okay, okay. Don't kill me with your glares." I took a slow slip of my coffee and ran my tongue over my lips to tease her. "I'm nothing. I don't believe in labels. I've liked girls and I've dated guys. It's whatever."

"You're so free spirited."

"As are you."

"What's your story?" I hate when people ask this. I hate when people try to get to know me, because they take back their first impression of me and replace it with a posh asshole.

"Same as everyone else's." I began walking into the living room. I sat down on the couch and sat cross-legged. "Crap."

"True that." She sat down on my rocker recliner and began to rock slowly. "Tell me about you."

"You don't care."

"You're right. I normally wouldn't, but I do right now. So take this advantage."

"You're a bitch."

"I revel in it, baby girl." I felt a smile want to make way to my face as she called me that, but I hid it. I don't want her to think that she's won. "How many people have you had sex with?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"It killed the cat?" She chuckled at my unintended pun. "Curiosity killed your virginity."

"We know it most certainly killed your personality."

"Witty. I like you." She smirked.

"Three."

"What?"

"I've slept three people; this one girl during my junior year of high school, this guy I dated after her, and now you. Feel honored." Curiosity does kill the cat. "What about you?"

"Same." I waited for her to continue. I just told her who I slept with now she better fucking tell me. "Oh, was I supposed to tell you who? Okay." She laughed. "This guy Beck that I dated for almost four years, this girl I dated for two, and now you."

"Beck? Beck who?"

"Beck Oliver."

I felt my coffee cup slip from my hand and I heard it hit the floor. "You're that Jade?"

* * *

**Sorry if you had to read my other chapter with it's horrible errors. I was writing that one off of like three hours of sleep and then i edited it this morning and reuploaded it at like 6 in the morning. So, if it's still crap, my bad. this chapter was only 700 something words, but that's because I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger. The next one will pick up from where this left off. Promise.**

**Review please.**


	5. In Less Than A Few Hours

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Okay, so this chapter was already written but I saved something else over it on accident. So I had to rewrite it. Now I'm sad and pissed off. This version is probably going to suck, because the other one was just probably so much better.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"What the fuck Cat?"

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "You're that Jade?"

"What Jade? Cat, I'm just me."

"You're Beck's Jade."

"I'm no one's Jade. What are you talking about? How do you know Beck?"

"I went to school with him." She looked like she was shaking. Her hands weren't still.

"So?"

"So, I just slept with one of my best friend's ex's." She her breathing became ragged and she looked as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"You're friends with Beck?" This came as a surprise to me. I don't remember ever seeing her.

She nodded quickly. "I just slept with his ex. He's going to kill me." She began to cry.

I got up quickly and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her. I've never been good at comforting people. I hate it, actually, but she looks so distressed it's the only thing I could think to do.

"Cat, he doesn't have to know."

"But what if he finds out! He's going to kill me." She cried harder.

"How are you friends with Beck?"

"We went to Hollywood Arts together."

"I don't remember ever seeing you around though."

"You didn't go to Hollywood Arts."

"Yeah, I know, but.. How'd you know that?"

"I told you, I was good friends with him. Was being the keyword, because he's going to kill me!"

"Cat, you're freaking out. Just calm down." It's crazy. I couldn't place this girl to save my life. "But if you knew who I was then why did you sleep with me?"

"I didn't know that you were his Jade until right now!" She began to cry again.

"Cat, please calm down. You're going to have a full blown panic attack. Just calm down."

She took a few deep breaths and the tears slowly stopped. "Okay." She sighed from all the crying and cuddled into my hold on her.

"Cat, Beck and I haven't been together for a long time. He isn't going to care if he finds out. Don't even tell him." She nuzzled her head into my chest and nodded. "Cat, I'm sorry, but I don't remember you."

"You didn't go to school with us, I don't see why you would."

"But if you guys were friends you had to have gone to his parties."

"I did." She sighed. "Do you remember that real stupid girl?"

I thought for a moment. "No Cat. I don't."

"I was the real stupid girl. I was the one that told all those stupid stories. I was the one who lived inside my head."

It suddenly dawned on me. I do remember her vaguely. She was really dumb. "Oh, I remember her. She was oblivious to everything." I laughed. "But she had brown hair. And you're not.. You're not.."

"I'm not stupid I know." She sighed. "My hair is dyed. I wasn't stupid then either."

"No offense Cat, but you kind of were." She laughed. I'm glad I lightened the mood. People who spaz out make me spaz out, and that's just not a fun time.

"I went through high school like that so I could study the way people acted around people who were different. I wrote a book on it."

"You wrote a book on it?" I'm dumbfounded. Never in my life had I would have guessed that she was acting. I guess it just proves of why she was there, because she could act.

"Yeah. People get bullied all the time because they're different, because they're not smart. So, I wanted to study what it was like. I wanted to be different. No one ever really bullied me, but I would hear all the things they think I didn't hear. Stuff like that affects kids too. People just don't get it."

I felt her start to cry again. This girl is twenty years old and she's done more than I think any other twenty year old has. She tricked her whole school. This is crazy.

"Cat, don't cry. It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm not anything. Beck is nothing to me. I don't even talk to him anymore. You don't have to tell him anything. He won't find out.

Cat is sweet. She shouldn't have to worry about something like us sleeping together becoming the next big news broadcast. That's one thing that hasn't really changed. I remember old Cat worrying about everything. She does too.

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

"That's my story. Boring huh?"

"Not really Cat. I think it's really cool how you don't want to be a rich snob. I kind of like you more now."

I laughed and shifted myself from between her legs. I sat on the couch next to her. "Your turn."

She sighed. She probably didn't want to do this, but I guess she figures of I could, then she could. "I had it all. My family is really wealthy, I was too, but I never really cared about it. My parents would give me money and I guess they figured that way they wouldn't have to treat me like I was actually their own flesh, and blood." She sighed again and began to fidget with her hands. "They loved me when I was with Beck. Actually, they probably just loved him and I was the tagalong. After I broke up with him they were really mean to me. It was like I wasn't even there. It was like they paid me to not be in their way." I saw a tear fall from her eye. "When they found out I had a new girlfriend they kicked me out of the house. They let me get my stuff and then I had to go. I went to my girlfriend thinking that I could stay with her, but she admitted to cheating on me. I think that's the last thing I ever wanted to hear." She swatted falling tears away from her face. She probably doesn't cry often. "I went back to Beck and he let me stay with him until I got stable. After that day though I had no one, and nothing." The tears were falling freely now, and at a quick pace.

"Jade, I'm sorry. You don't deserve that." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me. She wrapped her arms in my waist. "You've never told anyone that before?"

"What gave it away?" She asked it sarcastically, but at the same time it wasn't. "So, you really wrote a book about it?" She laughed, but I knew she just wanted to change the subject.

In less than a few hours I knew everything no one has ever known about her. I don't even think that people she's known her whole life knew what she just told me. In a few hours I knew she was what I wanted.

* * *

**Sorry, if this was rushed. I had to rewrite it in like 15 minutes so I could get it up in time. **

**Review please.**


	6. Sick

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

It's amazing how well I slept last night. We stayed up all night just talking and getting to know each other. I don't normally let other people in. I didn't let my ex-girlfriend in. That may be the reason why she cheated on me, but whatever, I guess. Shit happens.

Cat's curled into my side and every time I try to move she holds on tighter. She's a nice girl, but she was nothing more than a one night stand. I'll be friends with her, but that's it. I'd feel bad leading a nice girl like her into a relationship and then never loving her.

Wait. I don't have feelings. I wouldn't feel bad. I still don't think that I could do that to her.

I grabbed her arms and pried them off of my waist. I laid her on the couch and put a blanket over her. I walked into her bathroom to get the clothes I had drying.

"You're leaving?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, I have to go to work. I'm already like three hours late." It doesn't really matter. Tori won't do anything about it.

"Do you mind if I come? I have and early class today and I need coffee."

"Yeah, sure. Do you have clothes I could borrow? I'll give them back to you like tomorrow."

She nodded and walked into her bedroom and came back with all black clothes. "You own black?" I chuckled at this. She's so happy it seems weird to see that she's owns such a dark color.

"Yes. Shut up. It's surprising, I know."

She walked away before I had a chance to say anything else. She swayed her hips a little.

_Damn._

* * *

"You're late, Jade." Tori's eyes shifted to behind me. "Oh, nevermind. It's okay."

"Sorry. I made her stay up all night."

"Not a problem."

I gave her a 'I will kill you' look. "Get her coffee."

"You're bossy. I'm your boss. I'm supposed to be bossy."

"Just get her coffee. God damn." For as long as I've known Tori, I've never looked at her as an authority figure. Most likely because I could kill her with my bare hands, if I wanted, but whatever. "Do you want me to take you to school?"

"No thanks."

"So you're going to walk to school?" I hate even walking a few steps away from where I am. Why would a person want to walk to school?

"Nonsense! Jade will give you a ride to wherever you want." I am going to kill her.

Cat giggled. "My school is just a few blocks away."

"What time do you get done?" What is she doing?

"I only have a two hour class today."

"Well, why don't you stop by after and you and Jade can have lunch." What the fuck. I'm going to beat her senseless.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, sure. See you later." She smiled and left. I turned to Tori quickly. I probably just gave myself whiplash. "What the fuck are you doing!" A few customers looked up at me. I ignored them. I don't care.

"I'm helping you. You obviously like her."

"I don't even know her."

"Bullshit, Jade. Even I know you're lying."

"I've already had three awkward encounters with this girl. Now another one can be added to the list thanks to you."

"Shit happens."

* * *

"So, Tori is your boss?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately." Cat giggled. "What's so funny about that?"

"You're just so much more boss material."

Well, if those words didn't hold a double meaning then nothing did. "What do you mean?"

"You're just…" A blush made its way to her cheeks. "Nevermind." She smiled a small smile.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I think I'll just get a salad."

"We come to a pizza place and you want salad?" She nodded. "Okay. Whatever." I ordered and she tried to hand me money. "I got it."

"No, I didn't go out to lunch with you so you could pay for me to stuff my face."

"It's okay. You can repay me some other way." She blushed again. "You're cute." Did those words just slip from my mouth? What?

"Thanks." She smiled. "You are too."

This may just be the most awkward moment of my life.

* * *

"I'm so full," She whined.

"Me too. I'm never eating again… Until later."

She laughed loudly. "Same." She paused and it looked like a million thoughts made their way through her head at once. "Do you want to come in or do you have to go back to work?"

"I could come in for a few minutes. Tori won't care."

She smiled and opened the car door as I followed her. We weren't even all the way through her apartment door and she was attacking me. I'm not really complaining.

My hands went down to her butt and pulled her into me, as close as I could. She moaned loudly when my tongue made contact with hers. I backed us up to the couch and she collapsed back onto it. I pressed my hips down into hers and she pulled her mouth away from mine and moaned loudly. I chuckled at the affect I had on her.

I kissed down her neck and bit down, a little harder than necessary, on her pulse point. I just needed to release whatever this is. My hands traveled down her sides and I undid the button and zipper on her jeans. I slipped my hand into her jeans, with some difficulty. Her jeans are so tight. It's great. I just didn't have the time, or patience, to pull them down all the way.

I roughly pressed on her clit making she dug her nails into the back of my shoulders. I kissed her again as she wrapped her legs around my waist. My fingers slipped inside of her easily. She's always so fucking wet, it's such a turn on. My hands moved in spurts because it was so hard to prolong the strokes because of the restriction of her jeans. I tried to move hard against her, but I went deeper each time.

"Look at me." I shut my eyes tightly. Her hands moved up to my face, caressing it. "Look at me." She repeated it as if I hadn't heard her the first time. I shook my head 'no' and pressed my thumb on her clit as hard as I could moving it around roughly.

I felt her walls clench around my fingers and she arched her back. Her jaw slacked and she pressed her legs tighter into my waist, pushing me down deeper into her. I slowed my movements as she came off of her high.

I pulled my hand out of her pants and got off of her to go wash my hands. I dried my hands off and made my way to the front door.

"You're just gonna leave? Just like that?"

"I have to go back to work."

"You sicken me."

I opened the front door and walked out after closing it gently. I couldn't look her in the eyes. Why? Because I felt something this time.

_I sicken myself._

* * *

**This chapter was kind of slow until the end. I liked the ending. It holds meaning behind it.**

**Review please.**


	7. Okay

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**YEAH SO.. I'm sorry about the wait on.. Well everything. They're all going to be updated soon. I did this one for xHeSaidSheSaidx. She's perf.**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

It's weird that no matter how many times I take a shower, I feel like I can't wash her away from me. It feels like she's still around. I can still smell her on me. I can still feel her every touch. I hate it. I don't even know her. I wasn't even supposed to have sex with her more than once, but that never happens. You always end up feeling something. Whether it's you like the person or you feel used or you hurt, you feel something. I wish I could be like her and feel nothing. The look in her eyes is always blank, and her words are always mono. There's never anything there. The time she called me beautiful, the time she opened up, the time she cried, they were all fake moments. They were probably just part of her plan to reel me in to get what she wanted; sex. They're fake moments, suspended in time by my mind, and they will never be forgotten. Her lies made me think she was just as capable of feeling as me, but her haunting eyes always said differently.

Everything about her screamed 'run', but I was never one for reading signs very well. She was different than me. She was dark looking, and she appeared to be angry. That in itself should have set me off from the start, but that late night, nothing mattered then. I thought I knew so much about her from her stories, but if they were lies, I know nothing now, I never will.

The pointlessness of me moping around all day, and every day since I stopped talking to her, is unbelievable. I go to class and come home. No coffee stops, no stops anywhere. I do what I have to do at school and come home and sleep. I felt something for her, I did. If I knew what it was, I'd be content, but I don't and that bothers me. Whatever I felt for her was obviously based off of her lies however, but still it was there. That's what counts, right?

**Jade's POV:**

_Are you okay? _I've heard that question every day for a week. No I'm not _okay. _I'm a disgusting piece of nothing, who probably just fucked up something great. I'm not _okay. _I've never been _okay. _The minute that perky little redhead walked into get coffee I knew I'd be even less than _okay. _

I'd run to Beck in situations like these. At least I'd use to, but that's a little difficult now considering the problem is his best friend whom I slept with. That'd be the icing on top of this already fucked up cake. Cake. It reminds me of Cat. They're both disgustingly sweet. When she told me that I "sicken her" I think that was probably the only mean thing she had ever said to someone. You could see it in her eyes. The agony it took for her to say that. You can read that girl like a book, and I took that to my advantage. As unbelievably wrong as that was, I wouldn't take it back because I met someone great, even if I'll never speak to her again.

Everything I said to her about me was true. My stories weren't lies, however if I had been telling anyone else my life story I would have lied and made it sound fabulous. Something about her was so inviting that I had to tell the truth or I wouldn't be able to take it. Her brown eyes pierced mine as if they were searching my soul, and it scared me. I had never felt so moved by someone's stare in my entire life. Normally, I was the one scaring people with mine, but not that time around. Her intensity scared me, and how much feeling she wanted to be put into our time together is what made me run.

I have loved in the past, and I have lost. I can't let that happen again. It hurts more than anything in the world. I don't want to feel anything for anyone anymore, including some stranger. I guess she really isn't a stranger anymore though. She told me so much about her, practically her whole life, it's flattering that she trusts me that much. I pretty much broke her trust when I stopped talking to her that day up until now.

I'm not okay. I'll never be okay. My life is too messed up for me to be okay, but I want to be. I want to try to be, and she was the closest thing I've ever had to being a friend in a while. I felt better around her. I wanted to be better around her. _I want to be okay around her._

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
